Dreams and reality
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: America and Belarus keep having weird dreams. The same dreams as each other. Dreams that say they are falling in love. When the dreams start becoming reality, will they find the feelings from their dreams? Or will they brush them off as just dreams. Contains AmeBel.
1. Chapter 1

The floor spins around. Am I falling? What's going on? It takes a moment to come back to come to my senses. I look around the room I'm in. It's large. And has lots of people. A banner near the door says "Welcome home!" I was at a party. I look around. Big brother isn't around.

"Are you sure you should be dancing?" Someone asks. The voice is familiar.

"I'm not sure..."I respond. I didn't want to say that!

"Well, be careful." A hand is put on my shoulder

"Why do you care?!" I unwillingly cross my arms.

"I'm worried about you! I-" The world goes dark. "Belarus?! Belarus?!" The voice calls. It dissolves into a different voice.

"Ms. Belarus?! Wake up! Are you OK?!" My eyes fling open and my knife is at the throat of the person who woke me up. It was Lithuania.

"What do you want?" My voice like venom.

"Um! Russia wanted me to wake you up!" He cries.

"What? Big Brother cares about me?" Lithuania nods. In a second I rush to Big Brother's room and knock on the door. "Big Brother. I know you're worried about me. That means you want to marry me!" A scream is heard from his door.

"Belarus! Go away! I only wanted you to wake up because you were screaming all night! Please go away!" He pleads. I was screaming?

"Big brother... Don't deny it..." A phone goes off in his room.

"Da? Um... Hello America! The meeting? Oh I almost forgot! Goodbye!" His bedroom door swings open, almost hitting my face, and he rushes out. "Goodbye Belarus!" I almost scream. He was too far out of my reach for me to grab him. Might as well stalk him.

* * *

"Yo! Russia! Thanks for joining me! Also, what meeting?" I call to Russia as soon as he enters Mc. Donalds. I called him earlier to join me, since no one else would.

"There is no meeting, America. I had to get away from Belarus. So you called? Oh wait. You want to become one, don't you?" he replies sending shivers through me.

"Hahaha! I just wanted you to join me for lunch." I say nervously. Russia was my last choice to invite. Especially after last night's dream

* * *

_A dance floor? Why am I spinning a girl? Who is she? And why does she look familiar? I shrug it off. I walk over to the dizzy girl. Wait... That's Belarus!_

_"Are you sure you should be dancing?" I ask, in a way to gentle tone for being around Belarus._

_"I'm not sure..."  
_

_"Well be careful." Why would I tell her that? I out my hand on her shoulder, as if to steady her.  
_

_"Why would you care?"  
_

_"I'm worried for you!" My face starts getting closer to her's. No! Face! Don't go near her! She'll kill you!_

* * *

__After that I woke up yelling.

"America, you're there da?" Russia asks, pulling me back to Mc.D's

"Hm? Yeah..." I stare off into the distance. Ronald Mc. Donald statue... Person... Person... Bush... Blue eyes in bush... Person... Wait! Blue eyes! Not just any eyes! The one's from my dream! That means... Belarus! "Hey... Uh, Russia? Did you ever check if Belarus followed you?"

"No. Why?"

"Um... You might want to look in the bushes..." I laugh nervously.

"Why?"

"Just look." He turns around. Too late! There's a long platinum blonde behind him.

"Ah! Belarus!" She wasn't looking at Russia, for once. She was looking at me.

"You." She starts shouting "You! You! What were you doing there?!"

"W-What?! W-Where?!"

"Where?! My dream!" I look at Russia for support, but he's already gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Listen. You better not be anymore of my dreams. Just so you know, your affections for me are just a fantasy! They will never come true!" She stalks out of the restaurant, flipping a few people's trays and having people stare at her and dumbstruck me. What affections? Did she have the same dream as me? No! That can't be possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello~ so what I had started on this chapter has sorta disappeared, so it toke longer... thank you for all you loyal readers~ Also the first POV is Belarus and the second is America.  
**

* * *

My knife scraps my sheets, but doesn't cut it. Him. Have feelings for me. He's out of his mind. I only have eyes for big brother Russia.

"Ah, Belarus. That's where you are." Big sister Ukraine comes into my room.

"Privet big sister."

"What's wrong?"

"America has feelings for me, and I only have eyes for big brother."

"Oh. America? He's Canada's brother, right?"

"Who's Canada?" Ukraine sighs.

"I talk about him all the time."

"You do?"

"Never mind." Ukraine gets up and leaves. "Why is America on your mind anyways?" I realize I'm making a big deal out of this.

"Because he should know I only have eyes big brother Russia." Ukraine looks at me.

"Or do you." She leaves me alone, pondering on that last sentence. I decided to go for a walk

* * *

"OK! The Allies meeting is over for today! And we've seemed to get barely anything done!" I shout at the others. China was sitting at the end of the table, France and England seemed bored and bruised, Russia was separating them, and... hey where's Matt? I shrug it off. The others get up and leave. "Hey Russia, why'd you ditch me a few days ago at Mc' Donald's?"

"I bet it was because of your food, America." England comes in.

"Hey! It's not as bad as your cooking!"

"My cooking is great!"

"What happened there?" France cuts off the arguing.

"Russia totally ditched me when Belarus got mad at me!"

"Oh yeah. I thought she was after me. Why did she get mad at you anyways?" Russia asks.

"I have no idea, dude! She said I had feelings for her."

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ do you?"

"No!" France was grinning at me. "I'm going." I leave, but have to go back for my coat.

I was walking down the street. I stop at a store window. They were selling awesome American merchandise! Flags, bears, stamps! Then somebody bumps into me.

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

"America?!" I look. It was Belarus.

"Oh hey Belarus!" She rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. "Hey! What's wrong?!" I chase after her.

"You."

"What?! What did I do?"

"Have feelings for me."

"I don't!"

"Nice try." She walks faster and I follow

"Belarus!"

"Just leave me alone!" She stops and turns around. "You're just a playboy." She turns back around, leaving me dumbstruck. A playboy?! Me?! Since when?! I watched her walk away. It was getting late.

"Belarus! It's getting late!" I chase after her.

"I told you to leave me alone." I catch up to her.

"You really shouldn't be out late around here."

"Just stop. You're getting on my nerves." I stand there, watching her walk on.

"Have it your way. I was only trying to help." I turn around and walk the other way.

* * *

**Hinted pairing between Canada and Ukraine :3 anyways, you're in for a big surprise next chapter.**


End file.
